True Field
True Field is the 34th episode of the 9th season of Evanscene. Plot While in preparation for the final championship game against the Monarch Knights, the Evanscene Sandsnakes are cooking up strategies to take them on while they have Ryan Kenya, Aeronsky Shadey, Daynah Cruiz, Jordan Kenya, and most importantly, their former star player, Jay Santura. During all this practice, Jj has no time for him and Jenny's relationship which pressures Jj and brings his game down. While Jenny and Jj are hanging out, he asks to go to a basketball court and she starts yelling about him caring nothing about basketball and he screams back about the fact that he's going against a team of older guys with more experience and a player that knows all of their strategies. Quarter 1 Jj begins the game with a reach-in foul against Jordan Kenya which results in Aeronsky Shadey getting the ball and crossing Gary Espinaj twice in order to twist his legs and make him fall. Gary, while frusterated because of his hatred towards Aeronsky, ignored his feelings. Half way throughout the first quarter, Jj already has 3 fouls total, and is called back to the bench while Sebastian Morales takes his place. Quarter 2 Jj returns to the court towards the end of the 2nd quarter, and brings the team from 28 to a tied 38 with the knights. Quarter 3 Jj is attempting to end the 3rd quarter with a eurostep, and crosses Jay Santura, who pretends to fall as if he was tripped and calls a foul. Jj is taken out of the game due by coach Mcgowan. Gary Espinaj is put in as a substitution and guards up on Aeronsky Shadey. Aeronsky runs past him and flicks him in the nose and tickles his tongue in a tonting fashion. Infuriated by this, Gary smacked the basketball out of Aeronsky's hand and fired a series of close combat punches onto Aeronskys torso and head. Gary was taken out and an intermission was called. Quarter 4 During a playback of Jj's eurostep, they discovered that Jj did nothing wrong and the foul was revoked. As the game was tied 86 to 86, he went for a clutch shot, only for it to be rejected by Ryan Kenya, caught by Jay Santura, who was getting guarded by Sebastian Morales. Sebastian played tighter, and Jay, frustrated as ever, shoved Sebastian into the bench, over bending and breaking his arm. Jj is then allowed 2 free throws for the foul. Missing the first one, he begins to excessively sweat. He looks around and has flashbacks of seeing Jay throw Sebastian onto the bench and comes out of the flashback and makes the last free throw, winning the game. Trivia *Gary Espinaj is taken out of the Evanscene Sandsnakes in this episode on the count of his 3 year suspension for attacking Aeronsky Shadey in the 4th quarter of the game. *Jay Santura is expelled from Monarch in this episode for breaking Sebastian Morales' arm on a offensive foul.